


Ezekiel Jones

by harrietpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Ezekiel Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter
Summary: Stories about Ezekiel Jones and who he really is?
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian & Ezekiel Jones, Eve Baird & Ezekiel Jones, Ezekiel Jones & Jacob "Jake" Stone, Flynn Carsen & Ezekiel Jones, Jenkins | Galahad & Ezekiel Jones
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

What most people forget is that the Library is sentient, and it had deemed Ezekiel Jones, Smart enough, Accomplished enough and Capable enough to become a candidate for the position of The Librarian at only sixteen.

What most people forget is that Ezekiel has been a thief for the majority of his life, and as a thief, he is well accomplished in the art of playing the fool. Ezekiel has many masks, each one more complicated than the last.

Ezekiel is a genius.

Ezekiel is the best thief in the world.

Ezekiel has a photographic memory.

Ezekiel is one of the best hackers on the planet

Ezekiel is fatally loyal, insomuch that he will never betray you if he cares about you even the tiniest bit.

When Ezekiel cares about you, loves you, he will stop at nothing to protect you, to support you, to be everything that you need.

But above all Ezekiel is mysterious in a way that defies logic. Ezekiel knows how to deflect, how to avoid, how to push the right buttons, how to run until you give up and never see past his masks. Off the top of your head, Mysterious is not the first word you'd use to describe him, but ask yourself this? What do you really know about Ezekiel Jones?


	2. The Game

Ezekiel grinned as they came through the door, "I've got it, I know the way out!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Eve repeated for what was hopefully the final time.

"This isn't the Annex, we're still in the base," Cassandra looked around cautiously, "Why are we still here?" she wondered with trepidation.

"Why's this place trashed?" Jake questioned, cautiously.

"Really!? Still?" Ezekiel groaned in annoyance, he thought with the glitch, they might have remembered at least a little. He should know by now to never get his hopes up. He looked up as the ceiling glitched, mirroring what was probably happening to the game, "Right," He focused back on his friends, heart racing, knowing they probably didn't have much time before the game crashed, "We're trapped in a video game save point, each time one of us dies it resets," He took a deep breath to get his emotion under control before continuing, "But the game is crashing, and I know the way out, so if you want to live, follow me," he turned to lead them a way, but paused when he realized they weren't following.

"Can't help but notice, you're not following," He looked at them pointedly, gaze taking in their concerned expressions.

"If we are in a time loop, how many fingers am I-" He cut Eve off, tired of the repeated disbelief.

"Fine, we'll do it the long way," He walked over to the crate with the health kit in it and smacked it with a crowbar, watching it dissolve. He stared in shock at the empty space where the health pack was supposed to be.

"The Health Pack," He spoke numbly, blooding rushing to his ears, "It's gone!" his breaths were coming in shorter already, "No, no, no, I need that to make you guys believe me, it's the only way you guys ever do!" he perked up as he remembered the rage person around the corner, "The Rager General, he's right over here," he gestured toward the hallway at the end of the room as he walked, "Come here I'll show you!"

"Ezekiel," Cassandra called out, "Ezekiel, you are not making any sense!" She enunciated clearly, trying to calm him down. 

Ezekiel's heart stopped as he rounded the corner, to find nothing there, "He's not here," he mumbled dumbly.

"No, no," He turned using the counter to steady himself, "N-n-n-n-no, you need to do as exactly as I say, and follow me right now!" he nearly passed out from panicking right there, If the health kit and Rager General were gone, who knows what else is different, and that meant the game was crashing, so who knows how long they had before they were gone for good.

"This is crazy!" Jake protested, voice a touch concerned.

A noise came from Ezekiel throat, half whimper, half whine, as he fell apart, "The world is crashing all around us an-and you guys what take me seriously because you guys think I'm-" He cut himself off as he came to a realization that almost made him cry, "me, you think I'm me." The sound and sight of the game glitching again caught everyone's attention and refocused Ezekiel's.

"What's that?" Jake questioned with trepidation.

"Cassandra what was that?" Eve questioned with trepidation. Cassandra opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Ezekiel.

"It's a glitch in the game, and I cause it trying to save you," He looked at them earnestly as he spoke, "I know that sounds crazy, and I know that you all think of me as your irresponsible little brother, but right now, we are in danger, and I don't know how to make you believe me, so I need you to trust me," he pleaded.

"Jones," Eve attempted to placate. 

"No," he cut her off, "I'm not your friend, but you're all my friend," and didn't that hurt, he had never experienced unrequited love before, but he guessed this was the closest he was going to get, "And you've been my friends," he cut himself off, "It's impossible to explain," he continued, "for so long!" His voice cracked with emotions as he looked at his friends willing them to believe him. He stepped up to Jake, pleading with him to trust him, "You once told me about Old Man Murphy, the old pipe monkey that taught you how to first use a wrench when you worked the pipelines," he didn't stop to catch Jake's expression, turning to Cassandra, knowing she was most likely to believe him, "Cassandra, I know how much you love getting getting lost in the math of something so deep that you forget about how unfair your tumor, about how unfair the universe is, and just for one moment, everything," He paused as she finished the sentence with him that he'd heard a thousand times, "Makes sense," Finally he turned to Eve, desperate for the woman he considered his mother to believe him, "Eve," He begged ,"I know what Private Lee's widow told you when you handed her that flag," he finally looked at their expression, seeing their shock and disbelief, he continued to plead.

"I have seen you all die so many times, when it didn't matter!" he voice strained brokenly, "I can't," his voice broke, "I can't let it happen now when it actually does!" He begged, almost tearing up with suppressed emotion, "So please," he pleaded, "please just this once, let me be the big brother!" Let me protect you Ezekiel begged internally. 

Silence reigned for a moment as they exchanged looks before Eve turned to him, determined, "What do you need us to do?" she asked, probably having no idea of the relief he felt, as he broke into a smile.

"Speed run!" he explained.

___________________________________

Hope was a funny thing, it filled you up, and then left you in one go. Ezekiel knew from the moment he broke the game and they finally got to the save point, that something was going to go wrong. And as the floor in front of him dissolved, his heart sunk. He knew he only had three grenades, he knew that he probably wouldn't make it out alive. But he was tired. Tired of living and dying and watching the people he loved die. He was tired of being strong, of caring, and he was tired of trying to not break down and put himself out of his misery. So when everyone was finally across, he could breathe easier, with the thought that he would finally be at peace, his friends, his family safe.

"Alright Jones, your turn, buddy!" Jake shouted. And didn't that hurt, when he always finally got them to call him by his first name only for it to reverse the next second.

"Just toss it gently in front of you," Cassandra called out, helpfully, "you should be able to ride the blast like that!"

Ezekiel smiled sadly, "Not gonna be a blast for me, guys," he spoke with a wry twist to his smile. The way their faces dropped in trepidation, made his heart clench, but he couldn't do this anymore.

"What're you talking about!?" Eve shouted with barely hidden fear. He stood for a second memorizing their hopeful faces, before he killed that hope, by overturning the bag to reveal it's empty contents.

"Only had three grenades left," he shrugged sadly, in an almost nonchalant manner.

"But you can't jump that far by yourself!" Cassandra protested, her voice breaking, revealing her fear and shock.

"Probably not," he paused slightly for a split second to smile ruefully at them, "But, it's worth a go," he smiled at them.

"Well, if you die, then it just resets," Jake tried, the unspoken, 'Right?' Hanging in the tension filled air.

"No, look around," he commented, heart breaking as the realization crossed their faces, "It'll crash before it resets," he smiled almost happily, "but you guys won't, you guys have been saved!" he called out grinning brokenly, his voice cracking slightly, "I saved you," he reassured, mostly to himself.

"Ezekiel!" Eve protested, her voice straining with hidden emotions.

Ezekiel hesitated, as his life flashed before his eyes. His neglectful, absentminded mother, his absentee criminal father, running away from a broken home, finding the thrill of theft, learning never to trust anyone through so many betrayals, only for all of those experiences to seem meaningless through the video game and seeing the trust and faith his friends, and new family showed to him. He smiled ruefully, as he came to a realization that he was going to die. He looked at his family's faces, memorizing each glisten of their eyes, each twist of their mouth, each inhale of their breaths.

In another life Ezekiel Jones wouldn't have existed or he wouldn't have never learned the lesson of trust this game brought him, but Ezekiel remembered every conversation, every brief touch of reassurance, he remembered falling apart, and feeling the utter love his family held for him, he remembered the trust they showed him, revealing every secret, every moment of their lives, again and again and again, and his eyes teared up in happiness of dying with a family to call his own. Eve who embodied the sun if anyone could, with her gentle constant presence, and the heat of her protectiveness. Jake who was like a storm crashing into his life, and always protective even as he teased, and pushed all the right buttons and the wrong ones. Cassandra who was like the mist that appeared after a rainy day, enveloping him with her kindness and understanding, with her fragile yet strong presence. Even Jenkins, who he wished he could see one last time, who hovered over them like a cloud, presence distant yet always so close and comforting and Flynn with his brief presence, yet every time he was there it was like lightning brief and sometimes foreboding, but so comforting in it's normality. That was his family, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey," he smiled reassuringly, tears falling down his cheeks, for the first time since he was a child, "it's alright," he hesitated slightly before coming to a decision.

"If I don't make it out of here with you guys, I just wanted to say something," he smiled at them, his voice cracking, "I love you," he confessed, stopping any protests in their tracks, "And I consider you my best friends," he paused, voice breaking, "My family," He schooled his face into a smirk before calling out, "I'm Ezekiel Jones," he smirked tensing his legs and preparing to run and jump, "and Ezekiel Jones," he paused, smiling at them, "doesn't lose," he smiled genuinely at them before he started to run with one last parting shot.

"Good game, mates," 

_____________________________


	3. Healing

"I'm afraid not," Jenkins words made Ezekiel's heart sink, "Once Master Shakespeare is back in 1611, the primary paradox is closed. Timeline requires that he live out life in the past, but it will not allow you to return," he finished grimly. Silence reigned for a moment, as Ezekiel's heart clenched with the injustice of it all. Saving the world again, only for them to lose Flynn and Eve?

"But, that's not fair!" he protested.

"Nobody said it would be," Jake shot back tone grim.

"So what are we going to do?!" Cassandra burst out hopelessly, probably already thinking of a million ways they could fix this, only to have them all fail in every scenario.

"They already know," Jake's rough tone made Ezekiel hold back tears, "Ride safe," he finished sadly.

"Check your six," she shot back grimly. 

Jake nodded, holding back a lump in his throat, "Take care of each other," he said before walking away, ignoring Cassandra's protests.

"Steal something Shiny," Ezekiel blurted out, trying to hold back the scream of frustration lodged in his throat, "Leave it somewhere interesting for me to find," he spoke around the lump in his throat. It wasn't fair, why couldn't everything go back to the way it was supposed to be.

"Don't ever change, Jones," Eve smiled at him. Ezekiel wanted to cry, he had already changed in the game, he didn't think he could handle anymore changes. He turned to Flynn, "I still don't like you," Ezekiel joked one last time.

"Likewise," Flynn spoke seriously, even as his eyes gave him away. Ezekiel walked away, hearing Cassandra's denials and goodbyes in the distance through the rushing of his head and quiet sobs coming from his throat.

It wasn't until Flynn and Eve came from the statue that Ezekiel could finally breathe again.

* * *

For two months Ezekiel had been acting weird, and the rest of the librarians were worried. They regularly caught him open his mouth to say something only to close it when anyone so much as glanced at him. They were concerned, and when they were concerned, they made mistakes. Flynn in a fit of genius or stupidity, decided they all needed to get drunk so that Ezekiel could relax again. So that was where they were, sitting in the Annex, gathered around the table, drinking alcohol. it took a single shot for Ezekiel to feel the buzz of alcohol, and before he could stop himself he blurted out what he had been wanting to tell them.

"I remember," he smirked bitterly. 

Eve's heart froze in her chest hoping he wasn't saying what she thought he was while everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"Remember what?" Cassandra asked. With all the commotion and the defeat of Prospero, they hadn't had the time to talk about or even think about the game. 

"The game," he spoke, his tone laced with weariness. Eve, Cassandra, and Jake all froze in dread. Jenkins stiffened, knowing what they were talking about, while Flynn looked around in confusion.

"What game?" Flynn asked before anyone could stop him. 

Ezekiel scoffed bitterly, "Of course, you weren't there," he said, "you know, when you watch stuff about time loops, it's supposed to be humorous or at the very least exciting," his voice was casual, gaze distant as he talked almost to himself, not noticing his dread filled audience, "the first few loops, I still had hope that I could save you and stop the time loop. When I pulled the stone out, and nothing changed, I thought to myself," he smiled mirthlessly, "This is my hell, watching you die over and over and over again," his voice slurred as he spoke and ingested more alcohol, "Every time, I let myself hope that was this was it, this was the end, and then it'd restart." 

"Ezekiel-" Jake tried to stop him.

"You told me about your worst memories, tried to relate to me, to comfort me, but I think it might have made it worse, made me want to save you even more, made me reckless," he commented, voice matter of fact, unknowing or uncaring of the tears in their eyes and lumps in their throats, "Then i got so angry, I grabbed the crowbar and just started destroying everything I could reach, after all isn't that what I do? Destroy everything i touch?" he rambled, "figured out it was a video game when the crate disappeared to reveal a health pack."

"Every time, even knowing that it was a time loop, you still protected me. I couldn't watch you die anymore," he rasped, "the first time it was an accident, I slipped on a puddle of your blood, and they caught up to me, didn't last more than a minute before they tore me apart," he snorted, "After that, I was the one dying every time. I'd lock you in a storage room, nice and safe and then I'd try and figure a way out," he turned to Eve who was on the verge of tears, "Don't cry, you taught me to fight, wouldn't have made it without you," he tried to reassure which only made her let out a sob. Ezekiel's face fell, "All I do is make you cry."

"Ezekiel, it's okay man, she's not crying cause of you," Jake reassured awkwardly.

"You know their were four grenades," Ezekiel smiled sadly at their frozen faces, "I knew we'd probably have to rocket jump, after all what survival game doesn't have rocket jumping, and the grenades don't work anywhere else, so I only took three," He confessed quietly, "Once you'd made it across, I fell apart," he snorted self-deprecatingly, "I saved you," he told them, "I saved you!" he mumbled repeatedly and brokenly as he passed out on the table. 

All was silent, except for Cassandra and Eve's sobs. Jake had silent tears streaming down his face and Jenkins was wiping tears off the corner of his eyes. Flynn just stared blankly into space. 

"Ezekiel is depressed, suicidal," Flynn whispered in shock. 

"We're going on break," Jenkins said suddenly causing them to look at him in confusion, "Ezekiel needs our help, so from now on until he's okay again, we're only taking the most serious cases," he announced, causing them all to nod determinedly.

* * *

When Ezekiel awoke, his was pounding and he remembered nothing from the night before. Once Eve had explained what had happened, Ezekiel attempted to deflect and avoid the situation, only for Jake of all people to set him straight. Every time he tried to leave he pulled him into a hug, and every time he changed the subject, he got them back on topic. Eventually Ezekiel got used to constant affection and he started to be less reckless and suicidal. It was slow going, but talking with Jenkins helped a lot, seeing as they were both too old for their bodies.

* * *


	4. Arc I: The Goblet of Fire

Around twenty years ago in another universe and time, five year old Harry Potter died in his little cupboard under the stairs. The prophesy states that neither can live while the other survives, but it also says that either must die at the hand of the other, therefore Harry Potter cannot die unless by the dark lords hands. When little Harry's body gave out, his soul remained alive through the power of that prophesy. The prophesy has certain conditions for the chosen one, such as born to parents who have thrice defied the dark lord, born as the seventh month dies, and marked as the dark lords equal. The only two people who fit the first two conditions are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter is the only one who can fit the third condition. The problem is that Harry's body is not fit to sustain his, as it had died. His magic working to find a dead five year old body that could fit a five year old soul was restricted to these conditions. In a fit of intelligence and sentience that magic typically did not have, it created an opening into a place where the conditions don't apply. As such, little Harry Potter's soul fits snugly into the body of five year old Ezekiel Jones just as his heart gave out from fighting off a common cold. Unfortunately his magic could not sustain itself in this new universe without being changed so much that it would destroy Ezekiel Jones, now Harry Potter, so it locked itself away after giving Harry a Lucky advantage not unlike that of a video game character. In this new universe Ezekiel Jones grew up with absent and neglectful parents, stealing so that he could get by, which eventually developed into an obsession and talent.

Now coming back to his prime universe, it took until Harry was eleven and never replied to his Hogwarts letter to discover that he was unfortunately deceased by the hands of starvation at the Dursley's. Albus Dumbledore saw fit to lie to the world that Harry was still alive, but missing. Seeing as he couldn't just procure another savior, he started searching for a way to bring back his weapon. Fortunately for all involved, Ezekiel's new universe ran several times faster then his previous universe.

Funnily enough the Wizarding World shared a universe with the Mafia World. Ezekiel Jones was born with pure Sky Flames, and if not for his death and subsequent relocation to another universe, probably would have fit the credentials for the Sky Arcobaleno. But Ezekiel Jones belonged to the Library, no Magical Nazi's or Stereotyped Criminals were enough to stop a Sky Librarian and his Elements.

* * *

The Great Hall settled into anticipatory silence as The Goblet of Fire spat out the first name.

"The Durmstrang Champion is," The Slytherin table, where the Durmstrang Academy sat, waiting impatiently for the announcement of their champion. 

"Victor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted out theatrically. Amidst the crowd of clapping students, Victor Krum stood and walked past his headmaster, who reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder in pride before letting him walk past. As soon as the crowd settled down the Goblet started to spit out a slip of paper baring the next champions name.

"The Beauxbatons champion is," Dumbledore paused to grasp the slip of paper from the air, "Fleur Delacour!" He shouted grandly. A beautiful half-veela, stood amongst the almost overbearing applause and past her own headmistress, who gave her a warm hug before disappearing into the next room. 

The next name was waited on in trepidation and anticipation by the whole of Hogwarts as the slip of paper passed into Dumbledore's hands.

"The Hogwarts Champion is," He paused for dramatic effect, "Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff house roared in approval, as a tall teenager with dark hair came forwards from his table to shake Headmaster Dumbledore's hand before leaving into the room with the other champions.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed, "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

Dumbledore was cut off by the Goblet flaring up once again as it released a fourth slip of paper, casting a orange glow ominously across the hall. Dumbledore caught the paper in his hands unfurling the tiny bunched up parchment to reveal it's contents.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out causing the hall to erupt into murmurs of confusion and shock. As soon as the shock had died down Dumbledore spoke again, "Seeing as Mr. Potter is unaccounted for and we have no way of contacting him, the enchantments on the Goblet of Fire will summon him here," Dumbledore explained. As if on Que, the Goblet of Fire flared intensely, almost reaching the ceiling with it's height, before a glowing portal appeared from the ceiling.

* * *

Ezekiel sighed in exasperation as his doting family cuddled around him. Even Jenkins was there in the corner placing a comforting on his shoulder. When asked why they had a weekly cuddle session, Ezekiel got no reply. Every since his drunk confession, his entire family had been completely overprotective and worried, doting on him with everything. Ezekiel regularly complained that he was going to turn into a brat at this rate to no avail.

Suddenly the Library started to shake in warning before a portal opened in the center of the Annex where they sat. Quickly moving out of the way, the Librarians, Eve and Jenkins all peered at it cautiously. Without warning the Portal started to hum ominously before a tendril of fire reached out and latched onto Ezekiel. Eve grabbed him just as he was starting to be pulled through the portal. The portal pulled harder and soon they all were attached to Ezekiel trying to pull him out of it.

"Let go, you're gonna get pulled in too if you don't!" Ezekiel yelled out, panicked as the portal pulled them closer towards it. In response they held on tighter, and between one second and the next they were in the Annex and then they were falling into the portal. With a snap the portal closed and disappeared. Ominously the Library continued shaking and rumbling before it violently disappeared to follow it's caretakers and protectors. 

* * *

With one last flare of fire, the portal deposited six people into the Great Hall. The Hall was silent as the Six people stood from their pile in the center of the hall. The first one to stand up was a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes that surveyed the hall with the eyes of a trained soldier. The next ones to stand was a man with fly-about brown hair and brown eyes that flickered across the hall like a snitch and a older man with white hair and deep brown eyes that showed how old his mind really was. The next two was a girl with red hair with calculating blue eyes and a rough brown haired looking man who surveyed them with caution. The final one to stand, being helped up by the red head and rough looking man, was the youngest of them with black hair, and Asian features and brown eyes the looked around with caution and confusingly enough, amusement.

"Why are you all wearing dresses, mates?" The Asian male wondered, his Australian accent ringing in the silence.

"Technically they're robes from around the seventeenth century," The one with crazy brown hair answered with an american accent.

"Robes, Dresses, doesn't matter, why are they wearing them?" He repeated with exasperation.

"Flynn, Ezekiel, we've just been portal-ed to unknown territory and you're wondering about what they're wearing!?" the Blonde woman asked them incredulously.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore caught their attention, "which one of you is Mr. Potter?" he questioned sternly looking over his glasses at them. The group exchanged looks before the blond woman stepped forward cautiously and answered.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves, and clear up the confusion," she smiled cautiously at him, "I'm Colonel Eve Baird, this is Flynn Carson," she gestured towards the brown haired male who waved distractedly as he surveyed their surroundings, "Cassandra Cillian," she pointed to the redhead, "Jacob Stone," she gestured to the rough looking male, before pointing at the Asian male, "Ezekiel Jones," finally she gestured to the older man, "and Jenkins."

"Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore introduced himself politely, expression confused, "The Goblet of Fire should have summoned Harry Potter here, one of you must be Mr. Potter," He protested, before pulling out his wand, causing the group to tense in alarm. Dumbledore ignorant of their reactions or uncaring, announced clearly, "Point me Harry Potter." The wand lifted from his hand and pointed directly at the group, Dumbledore shifted the wand a bit to see where it was pointing only for it to be discovered that the wand was pointing directly at Ezekiel Jones.

"What, that doesn't prove anything!" Ezekiel protested amidst the whispered in the hall, "I would know if I was this Harry guy!"

"Well there is a perfect way to test that," Crouch spoke up, "Just give him a test of magic, and if he's not Mr. Potter, then he not Mr. Potter." 

"I don't even have magic!" Ezekiel protested, "How'my supposed to complete a test on one?!"

"We'll do it!" Flynn grinned, calculating glint in his eyes as he watched the magic users out of the corner of his eyes. Ezekiel opened his mouth to protest again, but Eve gave him a look and he fell silent.

They were soon ushered into Dumbledore's office and given a piece of parchment and a knife, "All you have to do i bleed three drops on the parchment, and the blood will tell us what ancestry your magic contains, so even if you aren't Harry Potter by blood, you may be him by magic," Dumbledore spoke, though something told Ezekiel he wasn't happy with this, and that made Ezekiel suspicious. 

As soon as the third drop hit the parchment, it disappeared and writing started to appear across the parchment.

**Body Name: Ezekiel Jones**

**Magical Name: Hadrian James Potter**

**Soul Name Ezekiel Jones**

**Father: James Charles Potter**

**Mother: Lillian Jane Evans Potter**

**Oath Bound Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Illegally Incarcerated)**

**Oath Bound Godmother: Alice Andrea Fawley Longbottom (Medically Incapable)**

**Eligible Lordships:**

_Black (by Blood and Magic)_

_Potter (by Blood)_

_Peverell (by Blood)_

_Slytherin (by Blood and Right of Conquest)_

**Inherited Magical Traits**

_Natural Occlumency_

_Parseltongue_

_Minor Metamorphmagus_

Around the table Crouch and Dumbledore paled, Madame Maxine raised an impressed eyebrow, Headmaster Karkaroff gaped in surprise, Ludo Bagman choked, the rest of the professors were in similar states of shock.

"So I get what Lordships mean, but that's about it," Ezekiel commented casually, causing his family to nod in agreement.

"An Oath Bound godfather or mother, is bound by magic to always look after and never betray their godchildren," Professor McGonagall glared at Crouch and Dumbledore as she spoke, "Your Body Name is the name your parents gave your physical self, your Magical Name is the name your magic was given when it came into the world, so in instances of reincarnation, that would be your very first name, and your Soul Name is the name you give yourself," she paused here to give them a considering look, "Natural Occlumency is the ability to block Legilimens, or Mind Reader, usually inherited by old families or those of particularly high intellect, Parseltongue is the ability to speak to reptiles and Metamorphmagus would be someone who can change their physical appearance naturally, however it appears yours is relatively minor so you could at most change your hair color and length along with your eye color," She finished grandly, ignoring Ezekiel's sigh of disappointment at his limitation in shapshifting with practiced ease.

"Reincarnation," Jenkins mused, "So Basically Ezekiel is a reincarnation of this Hadrian fellow?" he wondered.

"One would assume," Professor McGonagall frowned heavily.

"I'm sorry, assume?" 

"Well, we didn't know he had died prior to today," she explained.

"Wait a second," Ezekiel froze, "Does this mean I'm rich!?" he exclaimed, excitedly, causing Jake to roll his eyes and Cassandra to give him a admonishing glance while Eve, Flynn and Jenkins ignored him with a ease that spoke of months of practice.

"What does this mean, and why were we summoned?" Eve questioned the group at large.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a competition for the honor and prestige of the chosen champions School, and as you have been admitted into it, if you do not compete you will lose your magic, thereby killing you," Dumbledore answered. The entire room filled with tension as the group exchanged alarmed glances.

"But we don't have any magic, will we die too seeing as we came along in the summoning?" Eve wondered.

"I'm afraid if you don't have magic, we will be forced to Obliviate you," Crouch spoke casually, pulling out his wand to do just that, only for him to drop his wand with a shout, as Eve shot him in the arm with the gun she pulled out as soon as he unsheathed his wand. Moving quickly as the magic users would only stay shocked for so long, they ran to the door and pulled it open, hoping the Library would be on the other side.


End file.
